Narcotics
by speedmonkey
Summary: When a DET. of Horatio's goes undercover, things are mistaken, feelings are revealed, and one shocking discovery for one CSI turns deadly. SC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I really wish I did.

Pairings: Speed/ Calleigh. Well Kind of. Let's just say its feelings are mentioned.

I thought of this story line after I saw the promo for "Killer Date" and thought well if Ray can possibly be alive then why not my favorite character. Hope you like and feedback is greatly appreciated, but keep in mind I'm new to this.

Spoilers: Lost Son and possibly Killer Date

Narcotics

"Alright, Speed you know what your doing right?" asked Horatio in the Hummer outside of McCauley Jewelers.

"Yeah, H." sighed Tim

"Listen Speed you don't have to go undercover if you don't want to."

"H, I told you I'd do this ok, your brothers in trouble and he needs my help, I know the way of the streets, he needs me." said Tim

"Thank you, ok now I'm going to start talking to the owner and then you take a look around, and the shootout begins alright."

"Right, I'm just glad the owner agreed to this." said Tim

"Well its either that or go to jail for fraud, they should be happy were cutting back their time in exchange." said Horatio

Tim and Horatio got out of the car.

"Nice rolls probably the owner's, these cars are such a bad investment, I'm just happy I have my bike."

"Someday you may need something with doors."

"Well I got plenty of time for that." said Tim

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Speed, speed you just keep breathing."

"I can't feel anything."

"I know , I know I understand you just keep breathing, ok partner, Speed, Speed, S-P-E-E-D." Said Horatio as he bent down to check for a heart to make it seem believable.

"Speed!" Horatio whispered

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

'Oh god Calleigh she thinks I'm really dead why wouldn't Horatio let me tell her the truth. Delko got to know why couldn't Calleigh know?' Tim thought to himself as he could feel Calleigh's presences. He always had a sixth sense about her.

Tim didn't have to have his eyes open to see that Calleigh was trying to hold everything together for her supervisor, and perhaps for herself to.

"Give him to me Horatio, he needs to go with me." said Alexx

'Why am I doing this, why am I going undercover, how is my mom going to react when Horatio has to tell her that I'm dead, she's going to hate me and so is Calleigh. Come on Stetler just shut up and leave so I can leave and get this job over with.' said Tim to himself

The next thing he knew he was being put into a body bag and being lifted into the M.E.'S Van. He could here the news reporters talking into their microphones.

"Were reporting live at McCauley Jewelers were it appears that one officer has been shot." he could here one of them say.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Horatio stood in the viewing room of the autopsy theater looking down on his 'fallen comrade' thinking about the danger that Speed was getting himself into. But he knew he'd do a good job and bring his brother back safely.

He walked into the autopsy room looking over too Alexx who nodded at him and Alexx walked over and locked the door so no one could come in.

Tim sat up looking kind of tired.

"Can I have my clothes back Alexx?" Tim asked teasingly

"Sure baby here ya go." said Alexx

Tim looked up at Alexx who took the hint and turned around. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked already, but hey what ever floats your boat."

"Alright speed the car is waiting for you out back. Ok.?"

"Ok." Tim said. And with that he was gone with not a second look back just the thought that he would be putting his life on the line for his superior's brother. And the thought of Calleigh. 'Calleigh.' Tim thought to himself "I can only imagine what your going through right now."

TBC……….


	2. The phone Call

Dislcaimer: Don't own anything. But i wish i did.

I saw all your guy's reviews and i was like i must write more not that i would just leave it open at the end anyways, hope ya like!

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh

Spoilers: Lost son! But i put my own little twist on it.

Narcotics Chapter 2

"Detecitve". said Calleigh briefly

"Are you working on the evidence from the jewelery store shooting?" asked Rick

"I'm just starting actually." said Calleigh touching her pregnant belly. That would soon become bigger in the next couple of months.

"Well do you think thats a good idea, considering the fact that Tim was your husband."

There was just something about the way he said "was" made Calleigh want to grab him by his kneck and strangle him. But she thought better of it and just glared at him instead.

"Well each case is uniquie however the last time Speedle was involved in a shooting his service pistol mis fired."

"I vaguely remember that." And she did the getting high, the fact she almost lost her best friend that day. But today it was different she had lost her husband. The father to her unborn child.

" 1 misfire is bad luck to is usually bad gun matience." said Stetler

"Well i haven't started examimg speedle's gun, but like you said every case is uniquie."

"See me on everything please?"

"Of course." stated Calleigh and with that she was gone.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Do you want me to help you with Tim's things?" asked Calleigh praying that Horatio would say no so that she wouldn't have to go through her husbands locker.

"No thank you." said Horatio but seeing how hurt Calleigh was he said "Hey, come here, you, hang in there."

Calleigh slowly very slowly began to break down in Horatio's arms not knowing what to do any more, she for one had to see his parents and she knew that was going to tear her to pieces, and having to tell Horatio and everyone including Tim's parents that she was carrying their dead collegues child, their dead sons child.

"Horatio listen there's something i need to tell you."

"Ok Cal, what is it?"

"Oh god this is so hard." she said breaking down once again

"Its ok take your time i'm here, its ok." said Horatio

"I'm, I'm... oh god, Horatio i'm pregnant, and i was going to tell Tim but i didn't know how and now he's gone." cried Calleigh

Horatio didn't know what to do, he knew the truth he knew Tim was alive he knew the truth and yet he couldnt do anything about it. 'Damn it why did i let Speed do this, i should have told him no.' said Horatio to himslef

"How far along are you."

"A month in a half."

"I'm so sorry Calleigh."

"Me too, me too."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh was supposed to sit next to speed's parents at the funeral but some how she couldn't find the strength to sit so she decided to stand right next to Horatio and Eric. She stood there quietly when the commanding officer handed his mother a flag but when it came to her turn, she broke down completely, causing Horatio to walk her over to the empty chair so she could sit down.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Horatio just got done doing an interrogation with Calleigh when his cell phone rang.

"Horatio." said Horatio as he heard the other person talk on the other line he knew it was Tim.

"Oh hello Jack, i haven't heard from you in a long time how are you." Calleigh saw this as a perfect oppurtinty to leave and she did she went to the bathroom to do her daily duty throwing up. Well that comes with the territory of being pregnant. 'Only 4 months left, only four more months left.' she thought

"Calleigh was there wasn't she H?" asked Tim

"Yeah."

"How's she doing?"

"Tim she's uh she's good taking it one day at a time but she'll be just fine." Horatio knew he couldn't tell Tim about the baby it could cause him to get frustrated, causing him to blow his cover, causing him to actually be killed. And Horatio couldnt possibly let that happen.

"Ok,good, well listen um.. i meet up with your brother yesterday, he's fine, we have a meeting with the drug dealer tonight about some coke and stuff and i'll call you as soon as its safe to let you know how that went ok?"

"Alright."

"Hey H."

"I know speed i know, take care of her."

"Yeah, thanks H."

"No thank you."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Horatio i got a hit of the bullet." Tim could hear Calleigh and she sounded tired, annoyed and frustrated.

"Listen Jack i'll talk to you later alright." with that he hung up his phone

"Old friend?" asked Calleigh

"Yeah i guess you could say that."

TBC...


	3. Call In

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. But i wish i did.

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh

Narcotics 3

Calleigh laid on her bed rubbing her right hand over her wedding ring and she sighed deeply. She looked over to her right where Tim had once slept and she sighed heavily again before she moved over to his side and bearing her face into his pillow. God how she missed him. The baby kicked and she jumped. Calleigh thought about how she would have to face the day that her daughter would ask her that one question she dreaded. 'Mommy where's my daddy?' Calleigh thought about what she would say she decided that it would be something like 'Well honey daddy died while trying to save someone else.' And she decided right then and there that she would leave it at that.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C--- 1 Year later

"Horatio." said Horatio into his phone

"H, this is Speed listen your brother and some other undercover cops and myself got the guys with the help of N.Y.P.D, we were all there waiting for the exchange and one of them opend up there mouth about the killings and the drug trafficking, we got 'em." said Tim

"That's great Tim, is rayomnd ok?"

"Always looking out for family arn't you." Tim laughed "He's fine, listen H were still not sure when we can come home or not we have to know that we caught all of them once and for all."

"Right, right i understand."

"How's Calleigh doing?"

"Well she hasnt had any boyfriends or other husbands if you want to know."

"Ha ha your obviously a comedian, listen H i'm serious, i mean i know its been a year and a few months but is she ok?"

Horatio looked threw the glass of his office down onto the trace lab were he saw Calleigh putting a sample into the mass spec.

"Yeah Tim she's fine, i think she still misses you but uh she's ok, you realize she's going to bite your head off after she finds out your alive."

"Don't remind me!" Tim said sighing

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C-- 3 Weeks later

"Thanks again Claudia for watching Maggie for me, i hate to call u so early but Horatio called me in and ya know when the boss calls you go in or your butt's outta there, so she's still sleeping she should still be out for another couple of hours i'll call you later to see how its going." Calleigh said really fast and suprisingly in one breath.

"Calleigh it's ok now go before your boss has your head." said Claudia the babysitter

"OK."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Well hello there handsome, whats up?" asked Calleigh at the break room door.

"Oh Calleigh good your here, listen have a seat and i'll be right back."

"Ok." Calleigh said questionly. Just then her cell phone went off

"Calleigh Speedle." Silence

"Hello, is someone there." asked Calleigh

"Turn around." said the voice on the phone

"Who is this?"

"Turn around and you'll find out."

"Listen i'm a cop i can have this number traced you have been calling me for the past 5 months and hanging up, now i ask again who is this?"

"And i repeat turn around and you'll find out!"

Calleigh turned around slowly, very slowly in fact and meet the greatest surprise of her life.

"Oh my god!" Calleigh said dropping her phone and standing up slowly.

TBC...


	4. Telling Him

Disclaimer: i own nothing, absoultley nothing, i really wish i did though, sighs

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh who else

Narcotics 4

It wasn't for a long time until somebody spoke up. And he first one to say anything was Horatio.

"Well i'll let you guys talk." Horatio turned to leave but before he did he whispered in speed's ear "Be careful here gun's loaded." Speed smirked and walked further into the break room.

"Calleigh, please say something?" Tim asked quietly

"Uh.. I.. uh...Tim.. i saw... the funeral...um.." studdard Calleigh

"I know, I know Calleigh and i will explain everything to you just, you gotta promise me you wont pull out your gun on me."

Calleigh took his hint a set her gun on the counter and then walked back to the coach and sat down.

"Ok you said you'd explain everything to me, so go ahead, i wanna know why you left me for the past 2 years, leading me to believe that you were dead," said Calleigh angrily

Tim told Calleigh everything, about the drug busts, the raids, the smuggling of drugs, the murders, rescuing Horatio's broher and everything else that happen in New York over the past months. Calleigh sat and looked at him wide eyed.

"I cant believe you, you, you , you bastard, do YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH, HUH, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA." said Calleigh rasing her voice

"Calleigh look i understand that your pist off but-."

"Pissed off does not even begin to describe how i feel right now, Timothy." said Calleigh

Uh oh 'Timothy' when Calleigh said Timothy he knew he was in trouble.

"Calleigh look you obviuolsy can't be that made at me, you still have your ring on." said Tim calmly taking Calleigh's left hand

"Its because i THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD TIM, i mean god damn it, what did you think after your funeral i was just going to let you go, well if thats what you thought then i'm sorry, do you know that i have had to put up with a replacement for you, who seems to be permantley attached to my hip, i mean he follows me around like i'm some kind of mother hen, i have had to deal with a case involving my father, by the way the new guy handled that, do you know that it wasnt even 2 weeks that you were dead that he was hired, and do you HAVE ANY idea what its like to go through a pregnancy and raising a child on your own!" screamed Calleigh as she yanked her arm away

Tim stood up slowly. "Wait you were preganat?" asked Tim "We have a baby?"

"Yeah but its not like you actually care, right, i mean you were gone for almost 2 years."

"Yeah but baby if i would have known-

"What do you honeslty expect me to believe that if you knew i was pregnant that you would have stayed, that's a line of crap and you know it."

"Look Calleigh maybe we should go home and talk about this." said Tim

" Oh the home that i have been living in BY myslef with OUR daugther is that the house you were talking about, well sorry Speedle, thats my house now not yours." said Calleigh walking out of the break room

Horatio walks in. "Uh-oh the Speedle card your in trouble."

"Thank you Captain Obvoius, you knew she had a baby and you didnt tell me,(pauses) i guess all you really do care about is your family, and screw everybody elses right?" said Tim angrily

"Speed."

"H just save it ok im tired, and angry and i just wanna go to Calleigh and wrap my arms around her."

"Well then what are you going to do?" asked Horatio

"I'm gonna go get her." said Tim grabbing Calleigh's gun from the counter and walking out of the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh, Calleigh, Calleigh, come on, honey i know your there, now open up." said Tim pounding on the door

Calleigh opened u the door and pulled Tim inside

"Here you left this at the lab." said Tim as Calleigh grabbed it from him and threw it on the coach.

"Are you crazy you'll wake Maggie up."

"Maggie, you named her Maggie?" asked Tim

"Yeah we were talking one day and you said you liked the name Maggie, so i named her it." said Calleigh crossing her arms

"Can, Can i see her?" asked Tim mystie eyed

"(sighs) Yeah she's up stairs." said Calleigh

Tim and Calleigh walked up stairs together until they got to Maggie's door, Tim walked in and Calleigh leaned against the door frame. Tim walked over to Maggie's toddler bed and crouched down next to it brushing a hair from her face.

"She's beautiful!" said Tim his breath catching

"Yeah she is she's got her daddy's stubborness, my blue eyes and your black curly hair." said Calleigh sitting down next to Tim

"I'm so sorry i left Calleigh, I never meant to hurt you, you know that right, I mean I would never try to hurt you on porpose, you know that righ?." asked Tim

"I know, but Tim you got to understand where i'm coming from i mean i thought you were dead and i had to raise this baby alone, and seeing you today, and then i had all these emotoins running through me at once, i mean i wanted to smack you across the face but the other half of me wanted to just rip your close off. I mean, i don't know, i'm rambling."

"No i get what your saying, and i'm sorry but i couldn't tell you, we could only tell the absolute need to know people."

"And i guess i wasnt 'The need to know people'." Calleigh said and then said "Who were they?"

"Well Horatio, Alexx of course, A few I.A.B. guys, few F.B.I. GUY'S, Delko, Ryan."

"DELKO, wait a mintue the newbie got to know and i didn't!"

"Well we had to find a replacement that was only temporary."

"Oh god i don't believe this." Said Calleigh getting up and walking into her room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Look at this Tim." Said Calleigh pointing to the flag she was given at his funeral that was neatly framed and sitting on her desk.

"Calleigh we need to talk about this."

"I know and we will, but not know Tim."

"Why not now?" asked Tim

"Because i have other. Plans." Said Calleigh pushing Tim on the bed

"Calleigh?"

"Tim."

"Yeah."

"Shut up!." said Calleigh kissing Tim

"Yes ma'am."

TBC...

Puts on soap opera voice, what will happen next, will Calleigh actually forgive Tim, or will it be just a one night stand and kick his but to the curb. To find out stay tuned for the next installment to Narcotics.

Do you like my soap opera voice over. Lol. Just joking.


	5. Leaving

Dusclaimer: Again i don't own anything. But i wish i did.

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh

Narcotics 5

"Tim, Tim, wake up, honey wake up!" yelled Calleigh as she shoke Tim awake.

"What, what happend?" asked Tim

"You were having a nightmare." said Calleigh "Tim honey what happend up there?"

"No- Nothing, happend." said Tim rolling back over

"Tim, you never have nightmares, now tell me what happend."

Tim sighed heavily and opend up his mouth to speak but a little girl tottered into the room.

"Momma." said Maggie

"Hey sweetie. did you sleep good last night?" asked Calleigh. Maggie nodded

"Daddy!" said Maggie jumping on Tim

"How does she even know who I am?" asked Tim

"Well when I thought you were gone I showed her a picture of you everyday, so she would always know who you were."

"Daddy are you going to leave me and mommy again?" asaked Maggie with her wide blue eyes

"No sweetheart, I promise that i will never, ever leave you again, ok i promise." said Tim bringing tears to his eyes

Calleigh got up and walked out of the room.

"Calleigh, Calleigh." said Tim standing up and putting Maggie on his hip

"Why did you tell her that?" asked Calleigh

"What are you talking about?" asked Tim

"Why did you tell her that you might never leave her again?"

Tim took Maggie off his hip and set her on the floor. "Honey why don't you go crawl up into Mommy and Daddy's bed and watch t.v. while me and Mommy talk ok." said Tim

"Ok." said Maggie and she scrambled up the stairs

"Calleigh were is all of this coming from?"

"Because Tim you and I both dont know whats going to happen out there on the field, anything can happen, you know that you've seen it" said Calleigh

"Calleigh, honey i'm (sighs) i'm not going anywhere i promise you-

"You don't know that Tim, you don't know if some guy is just going to walk into a crime scene and shoot you, or stab you, or knock you through a window, you don't know that, Tim i already thought i lost you once, i don't want to have that feeling again." said Calleigh crying

"Calleigh, I-

"Let me see your gun?" asked Calleigh

"What?" asked Tim

Let. Me. See. Your. Gun!" yelled Calleigh

"What why?"

"Speedle, let me see it?"

Speed walked over to the side table by the door and picked it up and handed it to Calleigh. Calleigh sat down next to Tim at the Kitchen table. Calleigh took the slide of the gun off and the magizne, and took a flashlight and looked inside of the gun.

"How do you expect me to believe that you will never leave me and Maggie again when you don't even clean your gun.'

"Calleigh if thats what your worried about, me not cleaning my gun, then why don't you clean it." said Tim frustrated

"Because Tim. I'm the mother of your child, and your wife, i shouldn't have to hold your hand, and help you clean your gun, god damn it, Tim, your a big boy your more then capable of cleaning your own gun. I mean god Tim do you know by not cleaning your gun your taking the chance of me dying or Eric, or Horatio, every day you go out on the filed you take that risk, Tim!"

"Calleigh, what are you saying?" asked Tim worridley

"I'm saying either you clean your gun and take care of yourself or you can say goodbye to me and Maggie right now, i swear we will walk through that door right now and we will never look back!" said Calleigh

"Calleigh i don't believe you."

"No Tim i don't believe you." said Calleigh as she walked up the stairs into the bedroom and grabbed Maggie

"Alright Tim i say to you again, either you clean your gun, or were gone."

"Mommy what's going on?" asked Maggie

"Maggie shh." said Calleigh

Tim just stood there at the door frame and folded his arms. Calleigh walked over to the door.

"Lat chance Speedle, what's it gonna be, i'm not going to go out on that filed and know that you couldn't protect me if something happend." said Calleigh and Tim still just stood there and didn't move

"Fine i'm leaving me and Maggie will be staying at Maxine's if you change your mind.

Tim stuck his hand on the other side of the door blocking Calleigh from leaving.

"Tim, move your hand!" said Calleigh angrily

"No! I'm not letting you leave."

"Move your hand right now, Speedle." And with that Tim did excatly what she said he moved her hand and watch his daughter and wife walk out the door, Tim stood there for awhile and then Calleigh came back in. Tim thought she was going to say something like never mind i won't leave you. But she came in set Maggie down and took her right hand with the left hand and slid her ring off her finger and set it down into the table. Calleigh took one last look at Tim and walked out the door.

"Calleigh please don't go." said Tim walking out the door. but Calleigh didn't stop driving.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C --- 3 WEEKS LATER

"Calleigh, come on open up." said Tim pounding on the door

"Tim what are you doing." said Valera

"Is Calleigh here, please come on let me see her, please Valera."

"She doesnt want to see you and besides she's at the lab."

"Well is Maggie here, can i atleast see her?"

"Tim."

"Valera please?" said Tim with pleading eyes

"Alright fine but only for a little while Calleigh will be home soon"

"Ok thank you." said Tim walking into Valera's house

Tim walked up stairs and into the room where Maggie was playing.

"Dadda!" yelled Maggie as she ran up to her father and into his arms

"Hey sweetheart."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Are you and mommy going to get a d- d."

"A divorce?" said Tim

"Yeah, thats it."

"No honey, me and Mommy arn't going to get a divorce. I will never let that happen ok." said Tim and Maggie nodded

"Tim what are you doing here?"

TBC...


	6. In the morning

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Pairings: Speed/Calleigh

Narcotics what 6 i think (LOL)

"I just came by to talk to you."

"Well i don't want to talk to you Tim, and as far as i'm concerend you can stay the hell away from MY daughter!" yelled Calleigh

"She's my daughter to Calleigh."

"Oh really, who was there for her first steps, her first tooth, her first dirty diaper, her first words ME TIM ME, NOT YOU ME!" yelled Calleigh half crying half angry

Tim walked up to her and grabbed her by the arms, to try to calm her down, because she was crying hysterically.

"Calleigh, honey i'm so so sorry, i never would have left if i would have known you were pregnant, and here?"

"What, why are you giving me your gun?" Calleigh asked sniffling

"I want you to look at it."

Calleigh stared at him.

"I cleaned it, Calleigh i'm not ready to let you go and if cleaning my gun keeps me and you on this earth just a little longer, then i'll do it every second of the day if i have to, ok." said Tim crying

"Ok, but um.. i don't need to look at it, i believe you!" said Calleigh

"So will you and Maggie come home then."

"Yes, we'll come home." Said Calleigh laughing and picking up Maggie

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Ok Maggie is fast asleep in her bed so we have all night to do what we want." said Calleigh sudectivaley

"Really, do we know, well then lets not waste any time then." said Tim getting out of bed and walking up to Calleigh and picking her up and placing her softly on the bed

"Tim?"

"Yeah." said Tim kissing her kneck softly

"I love you so much." said Calleigh

"I love you to."

They soon began to remove eachother's clothing.

"I've wanted this for. so. long." said Calleigh moaning slightly as Tim kissed her from her kneck down to her belly button

"Me too." said Tim

"I- oh jeez. I forgot how good you were at this."

"Well then let me remind you."

But they were soon interrupted

"Oh god damn it." said Tim reaching for his cell phone on his nightstand

"Tim don't you even think about it, not atleast until you finish what you have started." said Calleigh grabbing him by the chin

"But Cal, what if its important?"

"Whos' more important your wife's needs or Horatio's." asked Calleigh kissing Tim on the ear. She did this because this is where she knew his weak spot was.

"You are, but now i keep seeing Horatio!" said Tim teasingly

" cute, very cute, but now shut up."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh woke up with the birds cherping out side her opened window, and the smell of fried eggs and pancakes. So she decided to drag herself out of the bed and grabbed Tim's black button down shirt from the floor and putting it on as she walked down the stairs and on to the back porch were she could see the ocean. She looked over and saw Maggie lying in the hymack eating her pancakes. Calleigh smiled as Maggie ordered her father to put more syrup on her pancakes. And apparentley she hadn't realized she was laughing out loud until Tim looked at her.

"Hey your up."

"Yeah and i see you've made Maggie breakfast but where's mine" said Calleigh pulling a Horatio and putting her hands on her hips

"It's in the oven keeping warm because i didnt want to wake you."

"AWWW how thoughful of you." said Calleigh in her southern draw

"Well you know me I aim to please." said Tim pulling Calleigh into the kitchen from there daughter's view and set her on the counter kissing her passiontley.

But yet again they were interrupted. By Tim's cell phone.

"You better get that this time."

"What happend to the Callegih i knew last night."

"That ship has sailed, now answer your phone." said Calleigh as she grabbed her food from the oven and joined Maggie on the back porch

Tim smiled briefly before he answered it.

"Speed."

"Ah, so i see your not dead."

"Who is this?"

"Who do you think this is?"

"I don't know if i knew i wouldn't be asking."

"Alright listen smartass, you have exactly 24 hours to get out of Miami or i swear i will kill your wife and daughter faster then you can say Horatio Caine, and it will be slow and painful."

"Alright who is this."

"24 hours Timothy, thats all i'm giving you."

"Honey who was that?" asked Calleigh

"Um.. nobody."

"Tim."

"Yeah?"

"Your good in bed, but your a bad lier, what's going on?"

" i just got a phone call, that was really weird, someone said I have 24 hours to leave Miami or they'd kill you." said Tim

Calleigh busted out laughing. "Oh Tim you crack me up. I forgot how funny you are." said Calleigh smacking Tim across the chest. Tim pulled her into his arms.

"Calleigh i'm not joking i'm serious." Said Tim looking down at Callegih

And all Calleigh could do was stare back.

TBC...


	7. Back to the Lab

Disclaimer: don't own anything. Everything belongs to zuiker and his crew. The only things i own are Maggie and anyone else you don't recognize.

Pairings: Same as the other chapters. (LOL)

Narcotics 7 (wow thats alot of chapters)

"Oh my gosh your serious." said Calleigh

"Calleigh I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Tim what are we going to do?"

"Ok um.. your going to take Maggie upstairs and your going to get her and yourself ready just like anyother day, and then were going to go pay a visit to Mr. Jensen in the A/V lab ok."

"Ok."

"Hey don't worry Cal everything is going to be ok alright, its probably just a prank call or something."

"Timmy i'm scared!"

"Hey listen to me it's going to be ok i promise, now go get changed." said Tim cupping her face into his hands and gently kissing her

Calleigh started to walk away from him but he grabbed her by her arm. "But its not that i don't like you in my clothes, but i just don't think H will approve if you walk into his lab wearing just a black shirt."

Calleigh smirked and left the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Speed welcome back!" said Tyler

Speed shook his head slightly

"Wait Tyler new that you were alive and I didn't, (pauses) ya know what i don't even care anymore." said Calleigh

"Listen Ty i need a favor?" asked Speed

"Sure what's up." Tim began to tell Tyler all about the phone and Tyler said "Yeah i'm on it, i'll page you." as Tim and Calleigh walked over to Horatio's office

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright here's what we do, we'll have an unmarked car outside your house at all times, and you only leave to come to work you got it." said Horatio sitting back in his chair behind his desk

"What about the deadline?" asked Calleigh

"Well i think that if we keep you guys inside the house you should be ok."

"Why would somebody want me to leave Miami?"

"I'll give you one good guess."

"wait a minute H you don't think this has anything to do with your brother Raymond?''

"I'm not sure speed."

"Well i highly doubt Ray would do anything like that- Speed went to go say something else but he was interrupted by Tyler's page

"Calleigh. uh huh, (sighs) ok thanks Ty, no atleast you tried alright, bye." said Calleigh shutting the phone after the short conversation

" He couldnt get anything off the phone could he?" asked Tim

"No he couldn't." sighed Calleigh

"So what happens know?" asked Tim

"Where's Maggie?" asked Horatio

"She's with Valera and Eric in the break room." said Calleigh

"Alright why don't you go get her and go home, spend some time together, but don't let her know whats going on."

"Well she's a smart girl she'll probably figure it out on her own." said Calleigh with a smirk

TBC...


	8. Hurting My Baby

Disclaimer: Dont own anything excpet Maggie.

Narcotics 8

"Ok Maggie's finally asleep, i swear it took me forever to get the point across to her that nothing was wrong." said Tim walking up behind Calleigh and wrapping her arms around her waist

"Well she's a smart girl." said Calleigh looking out the bedroom window at the unmarked car on the road

"Yeah, she takes after her mom."

"Come on better get some sleep."

"Yeah you probably right." said Tim climing into bed next to Calleigh. The married couple soon fell asleep, kinda quickly considering the fact what danger they were in. But soon the were awaken by a noise they didn't want to be woken up to. Gun shots. And not just any kind of gunshots like from a 9 mil. But gunshots from a machine gun repeated gunshots. Calleigh and Tim jumped out of bed and crawled onto the floor as there whole house was being shot at. Then the shooting stopped.

"Calleigh!" yelled Tim

"Yeah!" whispered Calleigh

"Are you ok?" asked Tim

"Yeah, are you." asked Calleigh and Speed shook his head yes.

"Oh my god! Maggie!" screamed Calleigh getting up from the floor

"No Calleigh you have got to stay down." Tim said pulling his wife to the ground.

"But my baby, MAGGIE!" Calleigh screamed

"Listen you stay down here on the floor and i'll go check on Maggie ok, hey listen to me she's fine alright." Tim said quickly, he kissed Calleigh on the forehead and crawled out into the hallway and then slowly stood up and walked over to Maggie's room, and he slowly pushed the once whole door that was now filled with bullet wholes open. Tim swallowed hard preparing for the worst. And he saw it the worst thing he could possibly ever see.

"Maggie!. No. no!" said Tim as he ran over to Maggie's little bed and he looked from her limp body to the wall covered in blood spatter, Tim looked down on his daughters 2 year old body that was just lying there helpless and alone. He then heard his cell phone ring from the next room. But he didn't care at that moment all he cared about was finding the a whole that murdered his little girl.

Tim fell down to the side of Maggie's bed were he reached his left hand out and stroked her forhead slightly but just long enough to were he snapped back in reality and released that the little he touched of this room the better. Because of evidence and all that.

"Tim?" said Calleigh quietly

"Honey i'm so sorry."

"No. no!' said Calleigh crying "No!"

"Honey."

"No they killed my baby, damn it they killed my baby.' said Calleigh as Speed pulled her into his arms "they killed my baby!"

"I know." Tim said crying "Come on we better get out of here so we don't contimante the scene, i'll call Horatio."

"The unmarked car cop called he called to see if we were ok, i told him we were all fine."

"Come on sweetheart."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Horatio pulled his hummer into the driveway of the Speedle's house and looked up at it dreading the worst. He walked into the living room and through the kitchen and onto the back porch were he saw Calleigh crying with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and Tim was rubbing her shoulders perhaps crying himself but H couldn't really tell.

"Guys." said Horatio "I'm so sorry"

"Just find out who did this to our baby H!" said Tim know Horatio could see the tears streaming down his face

"Don't worry i will, I promise." and with that he walked up stairs and into Maggie's room and from the state of the room and the spatter all over the wall he almost broke down himself, he saw Alexx bending over Maggie's bed stroking her check effectuantley.

"Who would do this to a 2 year old baby?" Alexx asked

"I don't know Alexx, who does this to anyone, but when someone messes with my Family they mess with me." said Horatio angrily

TBC... sorry about this chapter if anyone is offended by it, that wasnt my intention. But trust me it gets better a lot better well atleast to me anyway! Within the next couple of chapters im actually going to combine a story i was going to make this one seperate from the other story i was going to write but then i thought hey why not just combine it it might make it more interesting.

Please review

Please review!


	9. Ryan Wolfe

Disclaimer: don't own anything!

Pairngs: Speed and Calleigh

Narcotics 9

"Alexx i think i already know the COD but in lighten me please." said Horatio

"Well there's to gunshot wounds th the top of the head, probable because of the way she was laying in her bed, i don't see an exit wound so theres a good chance that its still in her somewhere."

"Ok thank you."

"Oh honey, don't you worry about a thing your mommmy and dadddy and Uncle Horatio and Eric are going to find out who did this?" said Alexx sniffling as Speed walked in

"Uh H!"

"Speed i think we need to get you and Calleigh to the station we need you out of the crime scene." "We need to keep you safe."

"Listen i know that but uh- but uh."

"Speed!" said Horatio with tears forming in his eyes

"I didn't even know her, i missed out on 2 years of her life, 2 years, parents are never supposed to outlive there children, H, don't think i can handle this." said Speed breaking down

"Speed i understand that, and i will find out who did this, but i'm going to stop you before you even ask you and Calleigh are not working this case, and it wasnt your fault you missed out on her life it was mine."

Speed made a noise to protest about it being his fault but thought about it and he thought for a sec and realized it kinda was, then he smacked him self and thought 'How can i even think that'

"Horatio i know this would be a huge comprimise of interest but i really want to work this case, so does Calleigh, we owe this to her, i owe this to her, now there's nothing you can say or do that is going to change my mind."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So did you locate the bullets?" asked Eric in the autopsy room with tired eyes as he looked up at his friends who he knew were behind the glass

"Yeah, honey one traveled through the brain, down the throat and into the stomach, the other one is still in her brain."

"Alexx are you going to be ok?" asked Eric

"I have scene alot of things in my time Eric but this, this jus hits a little to close to home." said Alexx wiping a tear away

Eric rubbed her back soothingly "If you feel bad think how they must feel." Eric said nodding up to Speed and Calleigh

"Alright i'm going to give this to Calleigh."

"What Horatio is letting them work this case?"

"Yeah, he said he thinks it would be worse not to let them." said Eric leaving

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim stood in the door frame as Calleigh shot of a machine gun, he could only see the back of her but her knew that she was crying with every fire she let out. Finally she put down the gun and Tim walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh Timmy!" said Calleigh trying "I'm so sick of this, those patrol cops keep following us around all day."

"I know, Horatio did it for our protection."

"Yeah well were was he when they killed Maggie. uh" said Calleigh walking over to the microscope and placing the bullte from Maggie and the bullet test firing gun on to the approperiate places

"Calleigh look i know your upset but-"

"No Speedle upset doesnt even being to decribe it."

"Alright look i know how you feel, alright i do, i lost apart of me today to alright, but you wanna stay on this case right?" asked Tim Calleigh shook her head yes

"Alright then we need to keep our cool, because if we get out of hand H will remove us from the the case, alright!" said Tim

Calleigh nodded with her nose in the scope. "Tim the bullet pulled from Maggie is a match to the test firing gun i used, it comes from a machine gun, know all i need to do is is run it threw IBIS

"Alright you go do what ugotta do and i'll do what i gotta do." Calleigh nodded and Tim left in search of Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Before Tim could even get a word to Horatio his phone rang. "Yeah babe what's up?" asked Tim

"You guys need to come to Ballistics right now!" said Calleigh

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh, you got to be joking i mean that's that's impossible." said Horatio

"Evidence doesn't lie." "The bullet Alexx pulled out of Maggie matches the S.W.A.T. gun Ryan Wolfe used to use when he was. a. member of. S.W.A.T." said Calleigh angrily

"That's not true i mean it can't be." said Horatio

"What a minute Ryan the same Ryan that you hired to replace me while i was undercover?" Horatio nodded

"H, i thought you did a full background check on him before you hired him."

"I did." stated Horatio

"Then what the hell's going on?" asked Tim

"I don't know, listen Calleigh have you checked the bullets for prints yet?"

"No i sent them off to Eric after i ran the bullets."

"Ok you guys why don't you go pay Mr. Delko a visit while i go greet Mr. Wolfe." said Horatio with his hands on his hips

"You got it." said Tim and Calleigh together

"And guys this stays low key you got it low key! said Horatio slowly


	10. Oh Brother

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Unfortunatley!

Pairing: Same as before!

Narcotics 10

Calleigh and Speed walked into the print lab to see Eric looking really confused.

"Let me guess you got a hit and it's Ryan Wolfe?" asked Tim

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Delko

"The bullet Alexx pulled out of our baby, i ran it, it came back the gun that a Ryan Wolfe used while on S.W.A.T." said Calleigh through gritted teeth

"Wait a minute Ryan was a memeber of S.W.A.T i thought he was from Patrol. What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know but i bet you Ryan is working for someone and he's undercover." said Calleigh

"You know H went to his house alone, i think we should go give him some back up Delko." said Tim Delko nodded in agreement

"Calleigh listen i want you to stay here ok, it may not be safe." said Tim

"Oh no way Speedle I AM going with you."

"Calleigh, i already lost Maggie i barely even knew her, i don't want to lose you to!" said Tim

"Exactly how do you think i feel, i just lost Maggie, and i dont wanna lose you either." said Calleigh giving Tim the eye as in you better have cleaned your gun and im not going to take any of your macho crap.

"I'm going and there is nothing that you can do to stop me." said Calleigh walking out the door

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"H, hey is there something i can help you with, its like 3 in the morning?" asked Ryan with a yawn as he opened his door

"Yeah actually Wolfe there is do you mind if i come in?" asked Horatio

"No, not at all please come in." said Ryan looking behind him

Ryan closed the door after Horatio walked in and Ryan guided him to sit on the coach. Which he refused.

"Lt. what's a matter?"

"Don't you Lt. me, you liar, who are you working for?"

"What?"

"You messed with my family today now who are you working for?"

"Horatio i have no idea what you are talking about."

"You have no idea ok, ok, when were you a memeber of S.W.A.T. Ryan, or did you think i wouldn't figure that out, i guess Eric was right when i hired you, you werent cut out for being a CSI, atleast you think you'd hide it better, using your own gun from when you were S.W.A.T. thats pretty careless, now i ask you again, who ARE. YOU. WORKING. FOR!" screamed Horatio

"Me!" said a voice and Horatio turned around to get the schock of his life

"Raymond!"

TBC... kinda short i know but hey it works it'll get better soon i promise!

please review! thanks.


	11. When they all walk in

Disclaimer: Don't own Anything.

Pairings: Speed Calleigh

Spoilers: any and all episodes up to this point but i changed it around a little. Added my own spice to it.

Narcotics 11

"Yes that's right big brother its me, Raymond." said Raymond Caine Horatio stared at his little brother without moving a muscle

"Oh come on Horatio, is that anyway to greet your baby bro, or is it H know?" said Ray.

"Raymond your behind this?" asked Horatio.

Raymond put an evil look on his face, smacked his lips and said "Yeah!"

"Why, after Tim went undercover to help you, why would you kill there daughter?"

"Well you see that was a bad part of the plan, ( Ray looked at Ryan who frowned in the darkness) Maggie wasn't supposed to die, Speedle was. You see Horatio when i called you and told you i was in trouble i knew that you would send Speedle, he was the one they wanted-

"Who who wanted?"

"A mofia in Queens, called Blue Steal."

"Blue Steal?" said Horatio.

"Its a tacky name i know but hey i didn't come up with it (sighs) anyways they wanted revenge out on Speedle for when he turned in a few of them in high school for smoking on campus. And when i went undercover for drugs i got invovled in them, and well i guess the rumors about me were true i am a dirty cop, anyways i knew if i called you saying i was in trouble and needed your help you's send the most qualified person." said Ray.

"Speed."

"Yeah. Yeah your favorite CSI, you know while he was up there working with me i actually saw in him what you saw, he was young, caring, but you could tell he had a horrible child hood. Kind like we did huh bro."

"What about Yelina?" asked Horatio.

"What about her, i knew you liked her before we got married why do you think i stole her from you it was always about competetion between us, hell i actually figured you'd open up and tell her how you fault when you thought i was dead." said Ray.

"What about Ray jr. uh Raymond does your son mean anything to you, or what about Madison?"

"Madison?"

"Yeah i guess you don't know about her do ya, she's your daugther, from Suzie you remember Suzie don't cha Ray, of course ya do, of course you do because Suzie is the women you had sex with while you were on one of your highs for the job right Ray, for the job!" said Horatio angrily.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"It's awfully quite in there if you ask me." said Delko on the sidewalk of Ryan's house "Back ups on its way i told them sirens but silent." said Delko. Speed nodded

"So what's our plan of action boys are we going to knock or are we just going to bust in like were Miami- Dade P.D.?" asked Calleigh

"Well i'm all for busting in, but uh i think under the chance that H might be in trouble in there i say we knock." stated Speed

Calleigh and Delko nodded. And all 3 CSI'S put away there gun's. Tim knocked on the door.

"Hey Speed how are you doing?"

"Oh i'm good, i'm good listen do you mind if we come in for a few minutes?" asked Tim calmly even though he was fighting every bone in his body to not leap on Ryan and take his head off.

"Yeah come on come in.' said Ryan.

And the three CSI'S walked into the house not knowing what would happend to them. Ryan slammed the door.

TBC... don't hate me. feedback would be greatly appreciated especially about this chapter, i wasnt really going to make Raymond a bad guy but i thought eh, why not. Its a fanfic right anything can happen. And you wont wanna miss the next chapter because more suprises are headed your way! (lol) (that last part sounded like a promo for miami) (LOL).


	12. What happens in the house

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Narcotics 12

Calleigh jumped when Ryan slammed the door. "Jeez Ryan you'll give someone a heartattack, slamming the door like that." said Speed.

"Oh well good then you'll be dead." said Ryan

"Your behind this, you killed my daughter." said Tim.

"Yeah but uh that was a mistake, you see while you were "dead" Speedle i uh tried to get close to your wife, i even took her home once i offered to take her inside, so i could get a layout of your house so i could come back when you did and then kill you." said Ryan with a smirk. "But as you can see i made a mistake picked the wrong room its a shame." said Ryan

"Why would you want to kill me?" asked Tim

"Blue Steal." said Raymond appearing with Horatio out of the darkness

"Blue Steal?" asked Eric.

"Yeah they were some people i went to school with who i pissed off one day and they have been out to get me ever since." said Speed.

"Ray, how did you know about them?" asked Calleigh questionely.

"Wait your behind this to arn't you, Ray?" asked Tim

"Yeah." said Ray "After i helped you with everything, getting you out of trouble while you were undercover." said Speed

"Well you see Tim i was never really undercover, sure that's what i told the department, so i can go over to New Yrok get to know you and then come back and kill you." said Ray

"Why go threw all that trouble to just kill Speedle?" asked Calleigh

"I was getting paid a pretty big amount of money from several partners." said Ray

"Partners?" asked Horatio finally speaking up.

"Yeah bro, i got paid from Blue Steal, Stetler,-

"Stetler?" asked Eric

"Yes, its me!" said Rick coming down from the stairs.

"Rick what do you have to do with this?" asked Horatio.

"I knew that Ray was going undercover, i used my sources to find out that Speedle was going undercover, and then i hired Ryan here to come to the team and try to dig up some information." said Stetler

"Information?" asked Calleigh

"No need to say anymore Stetler i know what your going to say, you sent him here to get information on me right?" asked Horatio

"Yeah, i thought that if i brung you down and help someone else bring down another CSI, then the world would be good."

"You never liked me have you Stetler?" asked Horatio

"No i haven't."

"Listen you can do what ever it is you want to do with me but you leave my CSI'S alone!"

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"So Ryan's story about being a patrol cop was a line of crap?" asked Calleigh shooting Ryan a hateful look, which he smirked in return.

"Yeah it was and plus i would enjoy getting rid of you Speed." said Ryan.

"Why me?"

"Well i figured that if you were out of the picture then i would be free to make a move on your wife." stated Ryan

"Calleigh, why would you want Calleigh, let alone why would she want anything to do with you/" asked Speed

"Well let's just face it Speed, your wife is, well she's hot." said Ryan

"You leave Calleigh out of this." said Tim stepping in front of Calleigh

"Oh your going to protect your wife how sweet is that." said Ray stepping next to Ryan pulling his gun out and pointing it at Speed.

"To bad you wont be alive to protect her." said Ray stepping forward a little.

Stetler pulled his gun out from his holister seeing this so did Calleigh and Eric.

"Now say goodbye Speedle." said Ray

"Don't you even think about it RAYMOND." said Horatio pointing his gun at the his brother's back.

"Would you really kill your own brother Horatio?" asked Ray

"Why do you care your already dead." said Horatio. And that's when all hell broke loose. Ray shot at Speedle, Horatio fired at Ray, Stelter fired at Horatio, Calleigh fired at Ryan and Eric at Stetler. And then everything went quite until back up busted in.

"MIAMI DADE POLICE DEPARTMENT!." yelled a partol officer

"It's alright were fine, Tim, Tim, oh god." said Calleigh

"GET RESCUE IN HERE NOW!" screamed Eric and the patrol cops ran outside to call dispatch.

"Horatio are you ok?"

"I killed my own brother." stated Horatio with tears in his eyes Eric walked over to check for pulses on Ryan and Stetler. Got a pulse on Ryan but it was fading. Fast.

"Tim?" asked Calleigh worridely

"I'm fine, it's just the shoulder." said Tim through gritted teeth.

"Oh god, i thought this was happeing all over again." said Calleigh

The sirens soon came and the ambulance took Tim and Ryan to the hospital. The ambulance was soon followed by the white corners van.

Alexx came into the room expecting the worse.

"Horatio are you going to be ok?" asked Alexx

"I shot my own brother." was all Horatio could say.

"I know, I know, honey it wasn't your fault, ok, you did what you had to do to save Tim." said Alexx

"It doesnt matter at the end of the day i still shot my brother." said Horatio walking out of the room.

Eric walked up to Calleigh. "Hey are you ok?" asked Eric

"I thought i was going to loose him all over again."

"But you didn't." "Come on i'll take you to the hospital." said Eric and Calleigh nodded. And they left the room with one last look at Stetler and Ray's bodies.

TBC... one more chapter and i think that'll do it. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rush or doesnt quite make since i had several ideas in my head at once. But feel free to let me know what you think.


	13. What Happens Now

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh

Spoiler: Kind of the end of the episode "Killer Date" but just the part of telling him the rest is totaly my idea. If you understand what im saying. Gosh i'm bad at this.

"God this is taking forever." said Calleigh pacing the emergency room floor.

"Calleigh everything is going to be ok, alright, it was just the shoulder." said Horatio with his hands on his hips staring out the window.

"I know but what if it hit a main-

"Calleigh." said Eric whispering and nodding over in Horatio's direction. Calleigh sighed.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Calleigh rubbing Horatio's back.

"Yeah i'm uh, i'm fine, god what am i going to tell Yelina, the courts, I.A.B.?" askd Horatio

"Well you'll sit Yelina down tell her everything, and you had the tape recorder in your pocket right (Horatio nodded) then it's going to be ok, the courts, and I.A.B. will hear everything." said Calleigh.

"But I-

"I know, I know." Calleigh went to say something what it was you'll never know because she was interrupted by the doctor.

"Mrs. Speedle?" asked the doctor

"Yes thats me, is my husband ok." asked Calleigh

"He's going to be just fine, he did however loose alot of blood, and his arm was shattered so he'll have to be in a cast for a few weeks. And he'll have to go under surgery, which were preping him for now, and after that physical therapy."

"Alright, is it um.. possible if i see him."

"I'm sorry, i'm afraid i can't let that happen we really need to get him up to surgery, but there was another cop brought in, i wasn't the assigned doctor but i'll let you know as soon as i know anything." with that the doctor was gone.

"Not like it matters that back stabber deserves whatever he gets!" said Eric

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So how's Horatio doing?" asked Calleigh

"He's with I.A.B. now?" said Eric

"Well then he's probably in hell right now." said Alexx

"I feel so bad." said Calleigh

"Well if you fell bad just imagine how Horatio must feel i mean he thinks his brothers dead for 4 years then he finds out that he's alive, and then he kills him." said Eric. "I'm just glad i'm done giving my statement." Said Calleigh and Delko agreed by nodding his head.

Tim shifted in his bed.

"Hey i wondered when you were going to wake up?" stated Calleigh

"Hey, what happend?" asked a groggy Tim

"You were shot in the right shoulder." said Eric

"So is that why my right arm feels like a ton of bricks." said Tim sarcastically.

"Ha ha your very funny, you really scared me, you know that?" said Calleigh tearfully.

"I think this would be a good time to give them some privacy." said Alexx nodging Eric on the arm.

"Hey welcome back man, don't you ever think of going undercover again." said Eric

"Why would you miss me that much?" asked Speed

"No its just acting like your dead is to much of a hassle."

"Alright, you to, let's go Delko." said Alexx

Alexx and Eric left the room leaving Speed and Calleigh to talk things over.

"How you doin?" asked Calleigh in her southern voice

"I'm fine, are we ok?"

"Well be just fine."

"Cal, i'm sorry about Maggie."

"Het listen it wasn't your fault, alright, it was Ryan's and Stetler's and Ray's." said Calleigh

"I know but god, Cal, i guess you really don't know the people you work with do you?" asked Tim

"I guess not." stated Calleigh leaning in and kissing Tim on the forhead.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

There was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in.

"Excuse me, am i interupting something?" asked a doctor the two CSI'S didn't recognize

"Oh, no come in can i help you with something doctor?" asked Calleigh

"Yes um.. i'm here to talk to you about the other cop a Ryan Wolfe that was shot." said the doctor

"What about him?" asked Tim angrily

"He didn't make it, i'm sorry."

"Oh. Thank you doctor." stated Calleigh not trying to sound cheerful.

"If you need me to call the approiate people i will."

"Oh no its all right, i'll take care of it, thank you." said Calleigh and with that the doctor was gone.

"Well it looks like i got some phone calls to make." said Calleigh standing up. "I'l be right back, don't you go anywhere." said Calleigh kissing Tim on his forehead again.

"Oh don't you worry i don't plan on leaving you until i'm old and grey." said Tim

"Well we got the old part down i guess we'll just have to wait for the grey to kick in." said Calleigh smirking

"Ha, ha, you crack me up." said Tim as he watched Calleigh walk out the door.

THE END

read and review and let me know what cha think!


End file.
